


jijeog-in

by hyeongseob



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongseob/pseuds/hyeongseob
Summary: chanyeol falls in love with a psychotic student





	jijeog-in

"hey, sana."

"yes, little baek?"

i groaned at the new found nickname sana gave me. her nicknames just keep getting worse and worse, i must say. i raised an eyebrow at her, but arguing with her would go absolutely nowhere. she's basically my mum. how annoying.

"you.. anyways, who's the guy that just past by?"

"he has always been here, stupid." she uttered as she fixed her pigtails. girls... i never understood them. they're like rubix cubes, so hard to solve. anyways? that's another story. "his name is chan, it's short for chanyeol. park chanyeol, i believe."

"park.... chanyeol.." i repeated, a slight smirk making its way to my face before studying his figure. he's tall and lanky, has curly hair, and big hands. why're his hands so fucking big?

"stupid byun."

i snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to face sana. she didn't look too pleased and i exactly knew why. i tilted my head to the side and batted my eyelashes at her. "little baek didn't do anything wrong!" i said, teasing her.

her eyebrows furrowed in anger and punched me right at the jaw. i'm okay though, because i think i'm a masochist. i like pain. i rubbed my jaw as my eyes crinkled in pain. "you know," i began, resting my elbow on my desk. "it's not my fault people are dumb and fall in love easily with me. flings are more like my thing." i finished before shrugging, drumming my fingers on the edge of the table.

"what's so fun about breaking peoples' hearts?"

that's an easy question.

"i'm seventeen, i'm free to do whatever i want. i'm just not pleased with being with the same person for life. also, relationships lead to breakups, therefore love is not real. love is nothing but-"

"but you're wrong."

i snapped my head back and stood up, grabbing the collar of the guy who just interrupted me. it's the tall and lanky guy who i just started noticing a few minutes ago. he's cute, but fuck how i hate being interrupted and being called out. or maybe, i just have anger issues. i don't really know, i don't visit the doctor and i'm not planning on doing so.

the room suddenly grew quiet. the only thing i could hear was chan's breathing and mines. mine's more louder though.

"fuck you just said, mate?" i spat. he smiled at me. it was a genuine smile. my stomach started aching, it felt so disgusting. "what the fucking hell are you smiling at me for?" i clicked my tongue in annoyance and abruptly pushed him away. god, he's a pain in the ass.

he never answered my question though.

 

°

 

i slipped my hands inside my jeans pockets and strolled outside the school building. it's pretty gay, but i hate econ and i'm already flunking that class so what's the point of attending.

from the corner of my eye, i saw chan sitting on one of the benches, probably doing school work or some shit. how am i supposed to know? hell, like i care. but i find myself walking towards the dumb guy. as i near him i wrapped my arm around his neck and was about to choke him, but before i could even choke the guy, he caught my arm and twisted it causing my knees to buckle, but i wasn't about to let that happen.

i pulled away from his grasp and coughed, the embarrassed type of cough. i wanted to cry, but I didn't feel like it. too much work. i sat right next to him and grabbed his notebook. "what'cha doin?" i asked, scanning the words on the page. it looked so messy, my eyes actually started tearing up like a bitch.

"it's for econ."

econ. why wasn't his tall, giant ass in class. "why aren't you in class then?" i should be telling that to myself too, but everybody knew i skip about ninety percent of my classes. why didn't this fucker know about me.

"shouldn't you be in a class too, hm?"

"don't feel like it, punk."

"oh."

he wasn't much of a talker. that's sad, i actually started to like him. i'm glad i didn't punch him right away though, he might've start to hate me. but why was he so nice to me? i'm literally the personification of a jerk. a big word, i have a headache now.

"name." i said. he blinked at me before saying, "chan, just chan."

"i'm bob, just bob." i said right after. chan looked at me weirdly and then smiled at me, that genuine smile again. i wanted to kill myself. "liar."

"it's actually rudolph."

"stop playin, byun baek."

i sighed and flipped through the pages of his notebook, ignoring his words, noticing that even though it's goddam messyㅡ it looks like he knew what he was doing. smart-ass. there was a reason i came here, i coughed and placed his book down.

"wanna hook up?"

i wasn't even looking at him, but i knew that he was red as fuck. i played with the corners of his notebook and then whistled as i waited for his response. as ten seconds passed i grew impatient. "so?" i said, tapping my fingers on the table. "you in?"

he didn't answer. he was just trembling like crazy. "ah, nevermind. i'll ask another day, see ya, you tall fucker." i threw my legs off the bench and jumped, stretching before i looked back at him. he was still looking down at his hands. i ruffled his hair and gently intertwined my fingers on it before pulling his head back, making him look at me.

i looked down at him with a not-so-amused face. "also, don't ever interrupt me like that ever again.... because," i began, starting to smile. i think it freaked him out because he looks like a puppy about to be beaten up. "i will fuck your life up.

mark my words."

his hand snaked its way to my wrist and tugged it, so gently, like he was handling something so fragile. i don't know why but i couldn't tear my eyes off him. my brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at me. his eyes didn't spark any hate, anger, nor confusion. i didn't know what it meant. it started to annoy me.

"i think i'm in love with you."

before he could utter another word, i slapped him right on the side of his head causing him to fall off the bench. he looked hurt but fuck it, i don't give a damn. did he really just confess to me? so easily? is he drunk? he's probably drunk. i started walking away, my chest suddenly felt hot. i think he gave me a fever. fucking retard. i'm never coming near his sick-ass ever again.

 

°

 

"he's so stupid, like hell that sonuvabitch is in love with me. we just met and now that ass crack is speaking non-sense saying he's fucking in love with my ass."

sana filed my big toe as she listened, nodding to every word i said. sometimes, i felt bad for her because i do most of the ranting and her the listening. she placed a warm cloth on my foot and gave it a pat before sitting up to look at me. "okay, first of all. that's a lot of profanities in a sentence."

"we've been together for more than 12 years, who am without cursing?"

"you're making it sound like we've been dating for more than 12 years."

"yum, incest is wincest, sister."

she pushed me off the bed and i'm pretty sure i landed on my shoulder, causing it to crack. it felt good. "thanks for that, i had a a lot of tension going on, on my shoulder. you're a life saver." i said, sitting up then crossing my legs. i grew quiet as i thought about chan, how i felt when he said those dumb words to me. love. how stupid. he's just going through a phase, he'll forget about me tomorrow.

"maybe you're just chan's type!"

"shut up, you're not helping."

sana fanned her face as she pushed out fake tears from the corners of her eyes. "my baby is growing up!"

"i think i'm sick, i started feeling hot like hell when he said those words to me, sana. he probably has a virus, i'm getting a restraining order on him."

she then grew quiet and just stared at me with a smile plastered on her small face.

"what are you smiling for?"

"nothing."

i stood up and crawled onto my bed. "go home, eggplant." i said, using my old nickname for her, back when we were in middle school. she kicked my leg before quickly sitting down on my bed. "no more hooking up with guys or girls, okay?"

i closed my eyes and turned my back on her. "fuck off my sex life, mum. watch me grab a random student and fuck the living life out of them tomorrow." i teased.

she laughed. "whatever, see you tomorrow then."

"night."

"good night, baek."


End file.
